Autumn Star
"So long as I’m needed I’ll be around... And that’s one thing I promise." '' ''-Autumn '''Autumn Star Acres '''also sometimes called Starry is a very competitive and boisterous pegasus who loves to race. She is often late on almost all occasions do to her constant forgetfulness. Although she may seem scatterbrained, tempestuous and tumultuous she is infamous for her ability to hack into some of the highest security information centres and has a real knack for technology and computers. Appearance Autumn is an orange pegasus with green eyes. She has a red and yellow tail to match her mane. Although her fringe is fairly straight the rest of her hair is frizzy and tangled which is why she keeps it tied back off her face. She wears a pair of long lavender socks and a collar in the same colour. Her cutie mark is a brown leaf with a golden star shape in the middle. However whenever she turns into her human form she loses her tail, wings and socks and often winds up with the same outfit. One side of the parting in her hair is yellow while the other is red and she often is wearing black trainers, black trousers with white belts, a purple top with black sleeves and sometimes a black scarf. Personality Apart from the fact she would lose her head if it wasn’t screwed on, Autumn is a fun loving pegasus that enjoys racing with her friends and causing trouble. She often finds herself creating electrical gadgets from bits and pieces she finds lying around the place as well as hacking into computers all across the world. Although she should be a wanted criminal for these acts, due to her helping certain agencies bring down wanted criminals. She is often shy around new people but gets used to it after a while and starts bouncing around as her normal bubbly self . History Autumn Star got her cutie mark when she was five. It happened in the late autumn of 2004 during the night of the Autumn Harvest. Everyone had been preparing for the event and as usual Autumn was late. So there she was, zipping in and out of the trees, flying over and around boulders and jumping over fences until she was hit. Something had crashed down from the sky and hit Autumn straight on the head. Nobody knows or saw what hit her but after that she found herself with her cutie mark and the powers to turn into a human. A few months after the event that got Autumn her cutie mark, she set out on a quest to find out who she really was. During this quest she accidentally got transported to another world which the locals seemed to call ‘Earth’ and ended up getting stranded there. Back into the present day, Autumn ended up befriending Gearhead, a pegasus who had also found himself in a similar problem as herself. She failed her flight test which ended up with her getting sent to the rainbow factory but before she could arrive at her destination Gearhead and Morgan broke her free and took her to the rainbow factory to help destroy it completely. Soon after Morgan kidnapped Autumn from her home and locked her up inside of a glass container which was connected to a machine. Then Gearhead was strapped into the machine and it ended up tearing out his eyes and cutting his tongue into tiny little bits before he finally pressed the button that stopped the machine but sent an acid into the container where Autumn was which eventually ate away at her flesh untill all that was left was the bone, destroying her legs completely. After this the machine broke and released the both of them so they tried to escape through an air vent but when they did it started getting smaller and smaller, squishing their bodies into the floor before sending a giant gush of water down the vent, pushing them into a vat of blood. A whirlpool then formed, dragging them both further down into the blood which almost drowned them before dumping them into a corridor filled with skeletons of people and ponies alike. After trying to escape the corridor they realised they were running around in circles and when they were about to give up Autumn noticed two skeletons which had the same cutie marks Gearhead and Autumn had tattooed into the skulls. Gearhead then picked up the two skeletons and charged forwards through a newly created pair of doors which then led them to freedom as well as healing them fully. A few weeks after this happened Morgan got a hold of Autumn again and ended up killing her by turning her into cupcakes. It started with Morgan cutting Autumn's wings off with a hacksaw before tearing her ears off and stabbing her right eye out with a pair of rusted bloody scissors. Morgan then hammered nails into Autumn's preasure points and electrocuted them, frying her nervous system before setting a fire underneath the wodden table. After this Morgan pulled the metal plate that was under Autumn's back out from under her, allowing the rats that were inside the container to claw and bite at her back as they tried to escape the flames. They managed to claw all the way through her back and into her stomach before biting their way out of her completely and running away. Once this painful trial was over Morgan cut Autumn's torso open with a scalpel and removed the minor organs like the liver, kidneys and intestines before stitching her up and letting her bleed out from the inside which eventually killed her. The death was shortly followed by a rat crawling up her throat and out of her mouth because it had been stuck in her lungs. Abilities As well as being a super fast flyer, Autumn has a strange ability to see people’s auras as well as spirits of those who have died as well as being able to talk to them which people often mistake for her just talking to herself. Due to this complication she often spends most of her time alone and by herself. She also tends to disappear for short amounts of time for no apparent reason which makes it harder for her to keep track off. Category:Character Category:Pegasus